


Ariadne has trust issues (redux)

by Transposable_Element



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element
Summary: Ariadne and Dionysus chat.





	Ariadne has trust issues (redux)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a partial rewrite of an old work.

hi. saw yr pix. ur HOT.

Thx.

so, what are you into?

Not much right now. You?

partying!

Anything else?

nah its my whole life!

You’re whole life?

*your

….but for the right girl i might be ready to settle down….

I don’t know

give me a chance?

I have trust issues.

trust issues?

I got burned by the last guy I dated.

???

I helped him out big time and then he dumped me…

ohno!

I helped him...

Well it's complicated but I sided with him against my dad.

Pissed off my dad for rlz.

ouch. if yr dads anything like mine….

Anyway we left town together. I gave up everything for him.

But then one day he went out to buy some olives and never came back!

what a dirtbag!

That's not the worst part. That creep stranded me here!

No money, no friends, totally alone in a strange place!

damn. thats cold!

Now I’m looking for a dude who will treat me right.

that dude = me

You’re going to treat me like a princess?

sure

Because I am one…

ur a HOT princes!

*princess

haha i'm not into princes, usually. just a typo. :-)

Um…

i would totally give up princes for you. :-) :-) :-)

...

Ariadne?

...

idk

is it about the princes?

No.

I've dated bi guys before.

Seems like every guy I've ever dated is bi...

then what?

Well...

It's just...no offense?

try me

You don't seem very stable.

your not wrong

Right now I feel like I need some security.

i get that. but heres the thing. i'm not going anywhere

Yeah, I can tell.

i'm gonna take that as a compliment

...

look, this other guy. the one who crapped out on you...

What about him?

did he seem stable?

Yeah.

driven?

ambitious, even?

Well, yeah.

What's your point?

i'm the exact opposite. i live in the moment.

i get a little crazy sometimes, but what you see is what you get

i wont disappoint you

Hunh.

...

so whadya think?

This is weird...

meet me for a drink?

Maybe. Got any pix?

 

 

 

 

Nice! I love curly hair.

thx. drink?

Well…okay, but you’ll have to pick me up.

That ahole didn’t even leave me bus fare!


End file.
